


Royal Night Out

by Stargaze17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Just to get extra money, M/M, References to Drugs, Roughly based on "A Royals Night Out", Sneaking Out, Strangers to Lovers, Theo is a low key drug dealer on the side rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargaze17/pseuds/Stargaze17
Summary: It's only when he hears someone under him clearing their throat that Liam notices he's practically on top of the other guy in the seat."I'm so sorry I didn't mean to crush--" Liam starts to apologize but stops when he finally looks down at the man. The first thing Liam notices is his beautiful hazel eyes, he's about to introduce himself but that's when he sees the other bus turn while his continues to go straight."FUCK!" Liam shouts as he leaps out of his seat, his beanie falling off his head and landing on the seat forgotten.----Theo clears his throat to get the boy's attention and that's when he notices how cute the stranger is. He can't stop himself from looking the man over appreciating what he's seeing when all of a sudden the boy is bolting out of his seat and dropping his beanie."Hey you dropped your beanie," Theo shouts but the boy doesn't hear him and continues making his way down the aisle of the busy bus. "Fuck, alright." Theo gets up and follows the stranger





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever so I'm sorry if it's a little rough! I'm not sure how often I'll be updating but I plan on finishing this thing it just might take a while as school starts back up for me next week. This idea just came to after watching the movie and I fell in love with it so I had to write it.
> 
> Common sense but I'll put it here - I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters as well as A Royal Night Out
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know if I need to tag anything that I've missed!

Liam's laying on his stomach on the bed in his massive room in the east wing of the castle with his best friend Mason sitting on the floor next to him. While Liam's suppose to be focusing on the video game the two are playing, he can't stop thinking (and worrying) about how his only friend is leaving for a whole year to live with his fiance Corey. Don't get Liam wrong he thinks Corey is a great guy and he couldn't be happier for his best friend! He just hates that they chose to live in Corey's country while their wedding is being planned. 

"Wow Liam, something has to be on your mind if I'm beating you this badly right now!" Mason laughed as he, once again, shot Liam with his character standing right in front of Liam's. Liam groans as he lets his controller fall to the floor. "Sorry Mas," Liam sighs, "I just can't stop thinking about you leaving tomorrow and not being back for a whole year, and that's if you and Corey don't decide to just stay there forever!" 

Mason laughs as he turns off their game and faces Liam, "You're acting like we won't Facetime almost every day! And is this your way of telling me you're not visiting Corey and me at all! I can't believe you're doing that to me you're supposed to be my best frie-"

Liam's smiling as puts his hand over Mason's mouth to finally get him to stop talking. "Dude you know I'm calling your ass every day, and of course I'll be visiting!" Liam takes his hand back and lets it dangle over the edge of the bed. 

Mason gets up and puts their controllers away, "then what has you so worried?"

"I don't know man, it's just still going to suck without you here." Liam rolls onto his back and looks up at his ceiling. He sometimes hates being an only child, no younger or older siblings to hang out with when his friend isn't here. "It sucks being a prince," he says as he looks over at Mason who has gone over to one of the floor to ceiling windows. "How am I suppose to make more friends when my bodyguard won't let anyone close to me. Not to mention all the other royal folk from the neighboring countries bore me too much to even consider them as potential friends."

Liam sits up when Mason doesn't reply and gets off his bed. Walking over to the window he sees what has Mason's attention, a huge crowd outside the gates of the palace all partying and celebrating New Year. He had completely forgotten that his parents, the Queen and King, are supposed to make an appearance on their balcony at midnight tonight to officially commemorate the holiday.

"It also sucks being a prince because I'm stuck here while the entire country is celebrating just right out there." Liam looks out at the crowd that seems to grow each minute as more people fill the square. He can almost imagine what it would feel like to be down there with them all. Mason looks over at him with the biggest smile on his face and when that alone isn't enough to make Liam smile, he begins jumping around the room. "Liam! Oh my god Liam I have the best idea!" Mason jumps right in front of Liam and grabs onto his shoulders shaking Liam, "we are going to sneak out tonight, completely incognito!" 

Liam smiles and hugs Mason, "Dude, this is going to be epic!" Liam and Mason jump into action and run into Liam's closet. The "closet" could easily fit two cars side by side with room to open all the car doors, and it includes a lower level with all of Liam's shoes. Liam goes straight for his nicest suits and is pulling out all the pieces when Mason comes up and laughs. Leading Liam away from his suits Mason begins to go through all of Liam's streetwear. "You better let me pick your outfit dude. Why don't you figure out a good lie to tell your bodyguard so he doesn't check on us all night."

"Good idea," Liam smiles at Mason and walks out of his closet and back into his bedroom. As he's thinking about what to tell his bodyguard, he stands in front of the window and looks down at the crowd again. Liam can't believe that in an hour or so he'll be part of that crowd, just another nobody without a worry, just celebrating the night. Liam rests his head against the window and sends a prayer to anyone that's willing to listen, "Please let this work and please, please, please, show me there's more for me in life than this." Liam sighs as he walks to his bedroom door, determination set in his bones. 

\-----

Liam walks back into his bedroom, a smile on his face and spirit in his steps. Mason's not in the room so Liam continues into the closet, looking around before seeing him in the lower level rummaging through the shoes. 

"DUDE!" Liam shouts as he runs down the steps and into Mason, "it worked, it totally worked! He believed it 100%!" 

Mason looks genuinely shocked as he guides Liam back up towards where his outfit is laying out ready to be put on. "I really didn't think you'd pull that off dude." Liam pushes Mason lightly, "Wow no faith dude!" 

Mason pushes Liam back as he laughs, "No offense dude, but you don't have the best track record of coming up with plans that actually work." Liam stops in his tracks and thinks back on all the plans he's come up with and cringes as he remembers a few of them. 

"All right that's true I'll give you that, but trust me on this one, also don't ask how I did it either." 

Mason looks at Liam for a minute with questions in his eyes, but he knows at this point it really is best not to ask. "Okay well now that that's settled you need to get changed and we need to find a way to sneak out of here now."

Liam undresses and puts on the outfit Mason picked out; black low converse, light blue slightly ripped jeans, a black Adidas hooded sweatshirt, and a light blue jean jacket. Liam looks in the mirror after getting dressed and is fairly impressed with Mason's choices. Mason comes up behind him and hands him a black beanie and a watch to accessorize with. 

"Alright, dude I'd say you're good and unless someone really looks, they shouldn't be able to recognize you!"

"Awesome, I think if we go through the kitchen and out the back door to the gardens we should be able to sneak over the back fence."

Liam and Mason are both giddy as the sneak out Liam's server entrance and head towards the kitchen. Both cautious as they walk through the slightly smaller hallways to make sure no staff sees them, they make it to the back door in no time. They run past the garden and into the backyard, keeping to the edges that are hidden by trees they make it to the part of the brick privacy fence that leads to the city square. 

"Okay, you help me over the wall and then go to the back gate and come around and meet me!" 

Mason helps Liam over the tall wall waits until he hears Liam fall onto the other side and swear that he, first laughs at Liam's clumsiness, then makes his way to the back gate. 

\-----

Liam swears as he falls to the ground on the other side of the brick wall. When he hears Mason laugh he rolls his eyes and makes sure he didn't mess up his clothes. He looks at his surroundings and takes everything in, he takes a deep breath and just let it sink in that they actually pulled it off and Liam's free.

Liam leans against the wall casually as he waits for Mason to show up. Liam starts to people watch and he swears he can feel the excitement in the air, people are drinking and laughing all around him, dancing and making out and just letting loose and it draws Liam in. He finally sees Mason walking around the corner and runs to meet him.

"Dude this is even better than I imagined! I can't believe we made it!"

Mason looks just as happy as he pulls out his phone and shows it to Liam, "these are some of the places we have to go to tonight, you ready?"

Liam's smile only widens as he lets Mason lead the way to the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave me a comment and let me know what you're liking and not liking so far! Any mistakes are my own and I triple checked but if I missed any still point them out! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

The place Mason takes Liam to is an outrageously crowded club just a block away from the palace. Liam almost loses Mason twice as they walk through because he's too busy looking at everything and anything that's new to him. He's never been out like this before and he wants to remember every detail. 

"LIAM COME ON KEEP UP!" Mason shouts over the upbeat dance music that's blasting through the speakers, Liam apologizes as Mason shoves people out of their way as they find their way to the bar. 

"Wow this place is crazy," Liam says but Mason doesn't hear him, he's too busy ordering what sounds like enough drinks for a small army. Once Mason's done ordering the bartender starts on making the drinks and Mason and Liam stand at the bar bobbing their heads to the music.

"Okay so after a few drinks and some shots we should be drunk enough to embarrass ourselves on the dance floor." Mason jokes and Liam laughs loud enough for the girl standing next to him to turn around and smile a flirty smile at him. 

Liam quickly turns more towards Mason and grabs one of the shots that the bartender sets in front of him. Liam points at another one that's sat in front of Mason and together they down the shots. 

"Wow, that burns," Liam groans as he slams the glass back onto the bar. Mason grimaces, "oh god I don't think I can do another." Liam only shakes his head and hands Mason the next shot, "too bad, we're getting smashed."

After enough shots to leave both men laughing at nothing, they make their way to the dance floor. Both men let loose and just stop giving a fuck about everything and dance their asses off and Liam couldn't be happier.

\----- 

After an hour in the club, they meet a group of people that invite them to a party at this other club that's more underground called Lux. Liam and Mason eagerly agree to join. 

As the big group is walking out Liam notices his shoes untied and he bends to retie it. When he stands back up he realizes that the group isn't around him anymore, instead, he sees them all getting on a bus across the street. Liam tries to catch up but the street is too full of people for him to get to the bus in time and it leaves without him on it.

"Shit, shit, shit okay calm down you know the name of the place you can just ask someone how to get there." Liam starts to panic until he sees a bus pull up behind him. He runs up to it as fast as he can and jumps on it right as it starts to pull away. 

"Phew can't believe I made it okay I hope this is heading the same way," it's then that Liam remembers that he has no idea how the bus system works. He walking into the packed bus and finally finds a seat where he can still see the bus Mason is on. There's a guy next to him that looks to be asleep but Liam doesn't mind and sits down anyways. 

After a minute his bus finally pulls up next to the one Mason's on. Liam stands up and leans over the other guy in the seat and bangs on the bus window shouting until he gets Mason's attention, "MASON! MASON LOOK OVER HERE! WAIT AT THE NEXT CLUB FOR ME!" Mason is clearly drunk and just smiles and waves when he sees Liam waving at him. It's only when he hears someone under him clearing their throat that Liam notices he's practically on top of the other guy in the seat.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to crush yo-" Liam starts to apologize but stops when he finally looks down at the man. The first thing Liam notices is his beautiful hazel eyes, he's about to introduce himself but that's when he sees the other bus turn while his continues to go straight. 

"FUCK!" Liam shouts as he leaps out of his seat, his beanie falling off his head and landing on the seat forgotten. Liam is running to the back of the bus when he realizes he doesn't know how to stop it to let him off.

Liam turns around and bumps into the guy from the seat who's holding his beanie, "Oh thank you I didn't even feel it fall off," Liam blushes and takes the beanie and puts it back on his head, "hey do you know how to stop this thing?"

The stranger raises an eyebrow but nods and says "yea it's that button there" as he points up at a button on the wall of the bus. Liam's so excited that when he jumps over to hit the button he knocks into the stranger who grabs Liam and both fall off the bus.

\-----

Theo is sitting in his seat on the bus with his head down trying to ignore everyone around him. He's so in his headspace that he doesn't notice a boy around his age sit next to him until said boy is practically climbing over him in order to pound on the window.

Theo clears his throat to get the boy's attention and that's when he notices how cute the stranger is. He can't stop himself from looking the man over appreciating what he's seeing when all of a sudden the boy is bolting out of his seat and dropping his beanie. 

"Hey you dropped your beanie," Theo shouts but the boy doesn't hear him and continues making his way down the aisle of the busy bus. "Fuck, alright." Theo gets up and follows the stranger to the back of the bus where it's open and there's a platform to stand on.

Theo thinks he lost the guy until said guy bumps into him. "Oh thank you I didn't even feel it fall off," the guy says and puts the beanie back on head covering his adorable hat hair. "Hey do you know how to stop this thing?" the stranger asks and Theo raises his eyebrow at that, how does this guy not know how to stop the bus? He points at the button on the wall of the bus that reads "PUSH TO STOP". 

The boy literally jumps over to press the button and knocks straight into Theo causing him to lose his balance, as he falls he reaches for something to grab but ends up grabbing onto the stranger who is in no way prepared to stop a guy a good inch or two taller than him from falling and starts to fall with him, landing on top of him in the street.

Theo glares up at the boy until he realizes he's still laying on top of Theo and blushes as he pushes himself up. Theo gets up with a huff and fixes his clothes that got twisted as he fell. 

"Well great, thanks for that asshole!" Theo says as he points a finger at the boy, who isn't even looking at Theo and is instead turning around and looking all around them. 

"Hey stop looking around for one second and look and me!" Theo growls as he grabs the guy's arm and spins him around. The guy looks absolutely lost as he stares up at Theo with the bluest eyes Theo has ever seen. For a good few seconds, they just stare, until Theo finally clears his throat and shoves the guy away by the arm he realizes he is still holding onto.

"Oh, I'm sorry I really didn't mean to push you out!" The stranger finally says as he starts to look around again. Theo snaps his fingers to get the guys attention again and is about to cuss the guy out when the other guy beats him to talking first, 

"Could you show me where Lux is?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the feedback! I can't believe it! 
> 
> Well, here's the next chapter! Don't expect a chapter every day, I just got too excited and had to post this one! I haven't started chapter 4 yet, but I have a few ideas for it so it should be up in a few days
> 
> Thanks again for the support with this, let me know if you spot any mistakes or anything I need to tag!

Theo just stares at the guy while he continues to look at Theo with too much hope in his eyes. Instead of answering, Theo smirks at the stranger, "For future reference, that's not how you get off the bus."

"I figured thanks." Blue Eyes (as Theo has decided to call him until he figures out his name) mutters as he stares down at his hand which he scuffed from the fall.

"Hurt your hand? Here let me see it." Theo leads them away from the busy street and towards a quieter part near some side street. He grabs Blue Eyes' hand and then licks his own finger and tries to wipe away some of the blood.

\-----

Liam stares shocked as this complete stranger grabs his hand and proceeds to try to clean it with his spit of all things!

"You're touching me," Liam mutters while the stranger just continues to try to clean Liam's hand.

"Don't worry my spits very hygienic." the man says sarcastically but he stops anyways and drops Liam's hand. "Didn't pin you as a germaphobe," the man says while rolling his eyes and looking around at where they ended up.

"Well, now what?" Liam shakes his head as he looks around again hoping to somehow catch sight of the bus Mason is on.

"Well, you'd better get yourself cleaned up, then." The man replies and starts to walk away, Liam has to jog to catch up. Once he does manage to catch up he sticks close so he doesn't get lost...even more. It's not like there's anyone he could call if he did, Liam didn't bring his phone in case his parents track him and he doesn't have anyone's number memorized.

As they're walking down the smaller but still fairly crowded side street they see some police officers ahead talking to some men, right away the stranger changes the direction he's walking and almost gives Liam whiplash!

"Where are you going? You must be joking I thought you were going to show me where Lux was?" Liam can't help himself from complaining as he continues to follow the man, he tells himself it's because he's still slightly intoxicated and apparently that means Liam trusts anybody, but if he's being honest it's because there's just something about the man that draws Liam to him.

"Calm down, come on let's go down to Grizzley's." The man leads Liam into a darker bar that has a hipster feel to it, Liam can't himself from looking at everything as the stranger leads him deeper into the bar. 

"You alright babe? Here, the men's room is over there somewhere, you can see to that hand now." The stranger turns around to glance at Liam, while Liam just continues to stand there and look around not realizing that the man is standing really close to him, "Dude, can we get on with this already?" the man asks finally making Liam jerk his gaze back to the man and blushing before moving towards the back where the bathrooms are.

Liam can't believe he's really here with a complete stranger right now, he tells himself he's worried for Mason but in reality, he knows Mason can handle himself. Liam manages to find the men's room and walks over to the sinks cleaning his hand and hissing in pain as the water runs over the small cuts. 

Liam walks back out of the bathroom and sees the man sitting at a table near the bar, as soon as he gets near though, a random girl is handing Liam a drink while chugging her own. Liam goes to take a sip when all of a sudden the girl is slightly pushing the bottom of the glass up so Liam has to chug his too! In no time Liam's done drinking the giant drink and sets it down with a heavy gasp for air.

"You were thirsty," the man smirks as Liam looks over at him with a slight smile eyes slightly glossed over. "Want another?" the man jokes once Liam sits down, which pulls the smile off Liam's face. "No, thank you, now my best friend's gone to Lux and I have to find him." Liam stares at the stranger once again with hope in his eyes. This time the stranger rolls his eyes and calls the bartender over. Liam just watches with his glare set firmly on the man as he orders two shots and two beers. 

"I'm not wanting to drink I'm wanting you to take me to Lux," Liam says once the bartender walks back to the bar for the drinks.

"I know what you want, but I want to drink." The stranger's cocky smile only grows as Liam's glare only deepens, the bartender brings the drinks over putting two in front of Liam and two in front of the stranger. 

"Enjoy," the stranger says as he lifts his shot glass in a toast, he doesn't wait for Liam to do the same before he's throwing it back and slamming the empty glass on the table with a slight hiss. Liam just continues to glare. 

"Yea babe glare all you want, I'm not taking you anywhere until I've had a proper drink and you've told me your name."

"Alright, fine, if you have to. But then after you're taking me to Lux?"

"Yea sure, now drink, shit's not cheap here." the man proceeds to drink his beer while Liam just eyes his shot, unsure if he really wants to taste the harsh liquor again. After his internal battle is over Liam picks up the shot glass and downs it in one go only to start coughing.

\-----

Theo laughs as he watches the boy take the shot and cough after, he can already feel the shot working it's magic and mixing with the other alcohol in his system. The boy blushes and looks at Theo after he's done with his coughing fit and Theo makes it his own mission for the night to make the boy blush as much as possible because Theo can't get enough. 

"What's your name then?"

"Pri- uh, Liam, its Liam'

"Theo," he says over the rim of his beer glass, not taking his eyes off Liam as he starts to drink.

\-----

After the Theo finishes his beer, he gets up and gestures to the front of the bar raising his eyebrow at Liam. 

"I'm ready to go," Theo says and starts walking towards the door.

"Finally!" Liam chugs the rest of his beer and practically jumps out of his seat bumping into a few people as he does. He can't contain his happiness now that Theo is finally taking him to Lux.

Theo walks over to the door and holds it open for Liam, only the way he's standing and with the crowd of people, it forces Liam to have to slide his body against Theo's as he tries to get out of the now even more crowded bar. He knows he's starting to blush, but it comes out in full force as Theo places his hand over Liam's lower back and guides him away from the bar and onto the street. 

Theo keeps his hand on Liam's lower back and continues to guide him through the busy streets, Liam, who's feeling the few beers and the shot work its magic, can't complain and gladly leans back into Theo's hand. 

"So, what do you do for a living Theo?" Liam wants to learn all he can from this stranger that has taken him under his wing, regardless of whether or not he wanted to. Liam starts to giggles as he thinks back on the night so far, loving the way he feels right now.

"I work construction whenever extra hands are needed," Theo says distractedly.

"Construction, is that hard work?" Liam asks while gazing up at Theo who has stopped walking and is now looking around.

"Yeah, but sadly I'm not needed as much as I would like to be." Theo looks away from whatever he was looking at and takes his hand back putting it into his pocket.

Liam doesn't know what to reply so he starts to look around at where they've walked to. It takes a few minutes but he realizes they've ended up back at the square in front of the palace, Liam turns around to ask Theo why they're here only for Theo to not be behind him anymore.

"THEO!?" Liam turns in circles until he spots Theo a few yards away, arm slung over a girl's shoulder while smirking at another one who's standing close enough for her boobs to be pressed against Theo a little.

Liam sees red and is in front of Theo before he even registers he's moved. Liam clears his throat and glares up at Theo, then glares at the two girls. Theo only smirks at Liam as he introduces the girls pulling them closer to him.

"Liam, this is Hayden," Theo gestures to the girl he has his arm around, "and this is Cora, girls, this is Liam."

Liam looks both girls over before giving a stiff nod and an even stiffer, "Hello."

Both girls smile and say hello back, much more cheerfully than Liam had and Liam swears he can smell the alcohol on them from here.

"We're going to the gate!" the girl with Theo's arm around her says and the other girl cheers loud enough to make Liam jump.

"What about my friend?" Liam asks hotly and Theo just rolls his eyes, "The girls here are dying to see their King and Queen, which is probably what your friend has gone and done."

"I really don't think so."

Liam watches dejected as Theo and the girls leave and walk deeper into the crowd towards the front gate of the palace where the balcony his parents are going to be in a few minutes. 

"FINE! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, GO! I'LL JUST CARRY ON LOOKING ON MY OWN," Liam sighs as he looks around, "Surrounded by strangers," he mutters and looks back to where Theo had disappeared into the crowd

"WHICH COULD BE VERY DANGEROUS TO SOMEONE IN MY POSITION!" Liam yells after Theo, but after a few minutes of standing there alone, Liam runs into the crowd after Theo.

\-----

Theo finishes his beer and stands up. He gestures to the front of the bar raising his eyebrow at Liam, silently asking if he's ready too.

"I'm ready to go," Theo states when Liam just continues to stare at him and starts walking to the door, knowing Liam will follow. Theo walks to the door and holds it open for Liam, noticing that it's going to force Liam to have to slide his body against Theo's when he walks out. Theo smirks at himself when he's proven right and closes the door behind him, placing his hand on Liam's lower back and loving the way Liam blushes harder.

Theo starts to guide Liam away from the bar and towards the main square. He knows he told Liam he'd take him to Lux, but he has to make a quick stop for some extra cash. 

"So, what do you do for a living Theo?" Liam asks him while leaning back against Theo's hand.

"I work construction whenever extra hands are needed," Theo says distractedly, he's too busy looking around the square for the girls who texted him about buying.

"Construction, is that hard work?" Liam asks.

"Yeah, but sadly I'm not needed as much as I would like to be." Theo spots the girls a few yards away and takes his hand back putting it in his pocket checking if the small bag of weed is still there. 

He slips away from Liam who's distracted looking around and walks over to the two girls. "Hey ladies, miss me?" Theo laughs as the two girls shake their heads with smiles on their faces. 

"Theo, we live with you, we can't miss you." Cora jokes which has Theo sticking his tongue out at her.

"Well here's your weed now give me my money."

"Wow Theo you in a hurry or something?" Hayden asks while swapping the bag for some cash. "Yeah, see that clueless boy over there?" Theo points over at where Liam is standing looking around at the square, "He roped me into being his chaperone." Theo feels himself smile as he watches Liam look cluelessly around.

"Oh my god, Theo! You totally like him!" Hayden laughs when Theo starts to deny it only for him to start blushing. "Well, we can help with that can't we Cora?" Both girls smirk at each other as they move to stand on either side of Theo.

Theo doesn't object when Hayden wraps his arm around her, only looks at her with a question written on his face. He's about to ask what she's doing when Cora shoves herself against him, Theo laughs when he finally catches on and realizes the girls are going to try to make Liam jealous. 

Theo pretends not to be looking when Liam finally spots him and starts walking over with a frown on his face. Liam clears his throat and glares up at Theo once he makes it over to them, then glares at the two girls. Theo only smirks at Liam as he introduces the girls pulling them closer to him.

"This is Hayden," Theo gestures to the girl he has his arm around, "and this is Cora, girls," and with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face he gestures to Liam and says, "this is Liam."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a photo reference for what Liam is wearing 
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e9/85/ff/e985ff4af54054af1238c06044b077ad--hipster-fashion-urban-fashion.jpg


End file.
